A Lingering Presence
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: The promised sequel to 'She's Gone! Kim's suffering from Shego's death and is mourning... but apparently, nothing really CAN stop Shego. KIGO


Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all of its characters belong to Disney.

Yes, my friends, this is a normal fic. Not a songfic. Just couldn't find the right song...

Btw, **the fic is in Kim's POV.**

0202020202020202002020202020202020020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

I'm sitting on the porch, my eyes red and sore from all the crying. I still can't get over Shego leaving me. If she had left me in a way that she just dumped me, I wouldn't be this bad. I would've just stuck at the being angry and hated her for all of eternity. But she didn't break up with me. She died still loving me and I still loving her.

What had happened was beyond our control. Shego losing her powers, her dying because of it... There was nothing we could do. Nothing at all. For once in my life, I felt completely and utterly useless.

We loved each other so much. After years of fighting and being enemies, we had finally put an end to that and confessed our feelings to each other. But, only 4 months after the happiest day of both of our lives, all of it was cruelly taken away in the form of Shego losing her powers and her eventual leaving this plane.

I sob some more as the thoughts of despair return to me. I hold my face in my hands and turn my body so that my side was leaning against the door with my forehead on my knees. I really don't want anyone to see me like this.

"....Kim."

I freeze and my eyes widen.. Could it be? Am I hearing things?

"Kim..."

I snap upright, wanting to see who it was that called out to me. My expression falters as the face I saw was not the one I truly wanted.

"Um, hey there, KP."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sitting in his car now, my chin on my palm as my elbow rests on the car door and my eyes staring out of the window and into violet-red sky.

"Everyone's worried about you, y'know." He says. "You've been gone for two weeks now. You said you were only going away for half that time." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. Seeing as I'm not responding to him at all, he stops all attempts at small talk.

After seeing me cry, he hastily pulled me into a hug and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't answer him. How was I supposed to tell my best friend since Pre-K that Shego, who he still thinks is my arch-nemesis, is dead and I'm grieving? Knowing him, he would be confused and ask me why I wasn't happy instead that the thorn at my side for so many years was finally gone for good. I couldn't take that possibility so I just remained silent.

After acknowledging the fact that he wasn't about to get any answers from me any time soon, he told me to pack my bags. He was going to take me back to Middleton, that much I could understand.

Like a zombie, I had dragged myself to the bedroom and packed my things in a daze. As I walked to the door, I had noticed the note that had reduced me to tears time and time again on the coffee table. One of the most valuable things I have right now currently resides in my pants pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the car pulled up at my parents' house and I had gotten out, I was brought into a fierce hug. My mother and father held me like I had been gone for years. It had felt like that to me, too. I return the hug and soon enough started crying.

It wasn't long before Mom's face got wet with tears of her own and I could tell that my Dad was holding back his. I felt him let go and say, "Thank you, Ronald, for bringing her back to us." A pause. "We'll take it from here. You can see her tomorrow."

Ron gave him a silent answer and I heard him close the door before driving back to his own house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dad handled my one bag of luggage as Mom directed me to the couch in the living room. There, she held me as I sobbed on her shoulder. Dad soon joined Mom in holding me. Tim and Jim were nowhere to be seen and for that, I was thankful. I don't want them to see me at my weakest and most vulnerable.

"Kim... What happened?" Mom asked in a gentle tone. "Where's Shego, honey?"

At that, I wailed louder and cried harder.

My parents knew of our relationship and they had come to terms with me being in love with another woman. They had even gone so far as to invite her for dinner, just the four of us, and like her. It was hardly a surprise to me though, because behind that bad girl exterior was a heart of gold anyone would love. But figuring and actually knowing my parents liking her was two different matters. It had come to my intense relief when they told me that they approve of her.

"At least she's a decent human being." My Dad had said. "And definitely better than any _boy_." He mumbled. I had laughed at that.

"Kimmie-cub...." Dad started as he comfortingly stroked my back. "What happened to Shego?"

Despite my tears, I answered him. Albeit slowly. "Shego's.... She's gone, Dad."

Dad looked confused at that, as did Mom. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Gone as in... As in, she's dead, Mom." I hug myself tightly. "Just... Gone."

"Oh, sweetie..." Mom said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around me and continued to hold me until I had no more tears to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Mom finally let me go and I was able to say or do something without bursting into tears again, it was really dark. My parents had tried to coax me into eating something since I haven't eaten all day and I'm sure I was about half of my original weight. After only a few spoons of brainloaf, though, I just couldn't eat anymore. I excused myself from the table and went to my room.

My Dad had earlier placed my luggage here so there was nothing for me to do but unpack. So that was what I did for a half hour. I did it like I did everything else nowadays; in a daze and my movements were like a zombie's. I seriously had no will to do anything anymore.

I glanced at the clock by my bed; it read 11.43pm. I sighed. Time for bed.

So, here I am. Lying on a cold, empty bed. The surroundings were very familiar, of course. I mean, I spent 17 years in this room. I wasn't about to forget all about it anytime soon.

I lie on my bed, on my side; all curled up. I've always felt so cold ever since Shego left. I'd grown so used to her warmth that I feel like it was winter and I was outside without a coat.

Again, I let the salty drops run down my face. I hug myself for comfort; my grip getting tighter and tighter as I cry more. Then, something weird happened.

_Oh, Kimmie..._

I almost didn't hear that. The voice was soft; it was nearly inaudible and it sounded so full of remorse. I freeze, not sure what was happening. Then, even weirder, I felt a very familiar and much missed warmth envelope me.

_I'm so sorry, Princess...._

"Sh-Shego...?!" I gasp. My eyes widen as I try to grasp what this phenomenon was telling me.

_Shh... I'm breaking the rules, here. Just... let me hold you._

I close my eyes with a content sigh. Whatever that's happening, let it be. Even if I'm going crazy, at least I have my Shego. I'd willing and happily trade my sanity for the comfort and love of my lover. As I relax into her 'arms' like how I used to, I hear her whisper into my ear; her breath surprisingly warm as like the rest of her,

_Find me._

0202020202020202002020202020202020020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

Oh~ Hmm. Is lil Kimmie going crazy, or is this just the making of another incredible adventure for her? Reviews will help me decide!!


End file.
